24: The Divide
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: A.U. JackNina TonyMichelle Jack is now working with Stephen Saunders and now he's thrown Tony into the plot. They are now traitors to their gov. Chapter 3 up
1. Not Even Hell

**The Divide**Written By: Kiefer'sluver

Chapter 1: Not even Hell

**Summary: A.U.-Jack is holding a gun towards Nina and is faced with the notion of killing her. Can he destroy the one person who ever truly understood him? But if he lets her live, he'll be hell pressed to hide her. Can he break the law just for some past comfort and lust?**

**(The Lyrics are from the Spill Canvas.)**

**Jack's POV**

**My name is Jack Bauer and this is the most difficult choice of my life. I thought it would be easy, just pull the trigger. But the more I pressed the trigger the more the past began to pull me away. And soon I was trapped in the world that we had created. I remembered the scent of her hair, the touch of her lips, and the way her body felt underneath mine. I remember how she had given me that sly smile when I told her I loved her and the way she told me she loved me too. I also remember her shifting through her emotions when I told that our relationship had been a lie and that it was time for me to make things right with Teri and Kim. Then my mind went back to the night she killed Teri. And I remember the vulnerability I had felt and the sadness I felt when I pulled Teri into my arms and wept. Yet I remembered how no one saw me cry, no one except Nina, and how she was always so comforting. She was different now though. Had I made her so different when I told her I was lying to her? I was never lying to her, the fact that I told her our relationship was a lie well that was the lie. I couldn't pull the trigger. The gun dropped to the floor. And I became one with reality.**

**She lied there looking up at me. Her neck was smeared with blood from where she drove that needle into her neck. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily from where I had shot her. The fact that she was lying on the ground weak and completely in my control, well nothing turned me quite as much. Even in our relationship we were always fighting for control. Often times I was the one in control and that was what I loved about my affair with her. With Teri I could never be in control the way I wanted to. Teri wasn't like Nina, she never understood me and she didn't have the strength for me to hurt her the way I did with Nina. Whether I slammed her against the wall and held her my her throat before kissing her roughly or whether I assaulted her in the break room of CTU, Nina always came back for more. No matter how twisted our love was, it was comfort to me and Nina accepted it. Now she looked more fragile than ever and I wanted her more than ever. I wanted her more than when I humiliated her on that plane by forcing her to strip in front of me, although that was ages ago. She coughed slightly before looking with me with hesitation.**

"**Why?" She asked hoarsely. "Why won't you end it, Jack?"**

**What could I tell her? I leaned down and traced her hair lightly with my fingertips.**

"**Do you still love me?" I asked. I had to know. If she did I could leave here and take her with me. No one would ever know. All I had to do was use the back way. She smirked at me arrogantly.**

"**I thought I told you this wasn't personal Jack." Her smirk drives me insane and I grab by her shoulders and slam her into the wall of the very room she killed Teri in. I lean in and I can see the fear on her face. I also she the flinching from pain and I realize my hands are gripping her by her shoulders. My hand is pressed against her wound and she's in a lot of pain and for some sadistic reason I clutch her shoulder even tighter.**

"**Damn It Nina!! Do you love me or not?" I glare at her and she nods.**

"**Yes, Jack. Are you going to kill me now?" I shake my head before pressing my lips to hers in urgency. I know I will regret this tomorrow but for right now lust has taken control and I'm in the driver seat. So maybe I'm a little crazy like Mason always said but right now I really don't care., Because she's hotter than hell right now.**

**_I used to wanna feel your summer sweat seeping right into my eyes  
I used to wanna feel your body quake when I sink my teeth into your thighs_**

Where did you come from, where have you been?  
I don't know that much about you,  
but I don't think that I would like to anymore

The curtains rising just like the ante  
Here we go now, break a leg  
No, I literally mean it this time around  
I'm sick of you leading me on  
I'm sick of you stringing me along, on

I do hereby swear  
a bounty on your heart  
I hereby swear...

Every poison kiss that you blew  
I deflected with an icy cold stare that I learned from you  
What's a boy to do?

Where did you come from, where have you been?  
I don't know that much about you,  
but I don't think that I would like to anymore

The curtains rising just like the ante  
Here we go now, break a leg  
No, I literally mean it this time around  
I'm sick of you leading me on  
I'm sick of you stringing me along, on

I do hereby swear  
a bounty on your heart  
I hereby swear...

Oh-my-God, not even Hell  
could be hotter than you right now  
Not even Hell could be hotter than you right now  
Oh, not even Hell could be hotter than you right now  
Oh, not even Hell could be hotter than you right now  
Oh, not even Hell...


	2. Himerus and Eros

Disclaimer: Don't Own It, if I did Nina would have never died!!!!

**The first thing he realized when he woke up was the familiar feel of a body's warmth next to his. More or less he was spooned into the body. He turned and then noticed the long curly brown hair… Nina, Oh God!! She was still asleep and buried into her pillow. He got up, careful not to disturb her and went into the bathroom. He stared at the mirror… what the hell had he done? **

_You're captivating while evading  
All the questions I have for you like,  
"What exactly makes you tick?"  
When the guilt sets in tell me  
What are we going to do?_

**He had slept with her, again. And though he felt guilt and shame of that action, he can't say he regretted it. He looked out at her sleeping form. How would she react and where exactly were they? He had been high on heroin when he went into kill Nina. He knew that would be the outcome but he never expected he would sleep with her. He tried to focus before glancing at his arm, staring at the track marks. He promised Kim he would quit and he wanted to and he had said that he would go to rehab and take care of it. He shook his head looking in on Nina, she was stirring. She rubbed her hair gingerly before looking in at Jack. Ever suspecting, Nina spoke. **

**"What's your plan Jack, fuck me and kill me or are you going to send me back to prison? Cause I'm not going of free will either way." **

**He groaned…his head hurt all over and he didn't feel up to her games. **

**"Look, Nina, neither of us are going to be able to go back to CTU, Chappelle will make sure of that. We are both fugitives now, and I will get nothing out of killing you except for a brief moment of satisfaction, but it won't bring Teri back! For right now let's just where this takes us…" Nina smirked licking her lips.**

_Your tongue is wet with a top secret passion  
I hope I am the cause of it  
I'll navigate this unsturdy vessel  
Filled with a soft sea of pillows and blankets _

**"Does that mean I won't have to worry about you killing me in revenge now?" She asked. Jack nodded and a smirk landed on his face. **

**"If you have to worry about anything, it won't be me killing you." He looked over her body appreciatively. Nina grinned purposely stretching out. **

**This was going to be fun.**

_And I fight the urge to explore  
The vastness of your curves I adore  
You know I, I hate you  
No, I hate you more  
You know I, I love you  
No, I love you more_

**Jack pulled out his PDA rewiring it. Nina looked on curiously. **

**"What are you doing Jack?" Jack continued his reconfiguration of PDA. **

**Jack finally looked up. **

**"I'm making sure we now what CTU is doing without them knowing our location, that way we have the advantage." He looked over at her smirking. "I with you all the way on this." Nina grinned pulling him down on to the mattress.**

**"I like that, it sounds good." Jack smirked. **

**"Oh yeah, how much?"**

_Yes, it's true  
You've brainwashed me and now I'm more confused  
I still somehow hope I end up with you  
Yes, it's true  
I romanticize every single thing I do  
Especially when it comes to you_**

* * *

**

**Tony Almeida looked up from his desk top and turned to Chase.**

**"It's obvious, Chase, Jack is involved with Nina, it's the only explanation. She brainwashed him when they were working together." Chase frowned that would be good, if Jack was working with Nina then they were doomed. He turned to Tony. Then Chappelle walked into the Bull Pen.**

**"Put a warrant out for the arrests of Jack Bauer and Nina Myers, I want ever Government Agent on it." Kim Bauer walked to Chase.**

**"Why would they arrest my dad?" Chase looked up at her.**

**"He's involved with Nina Myers, we saw it on the survellience video." With those words, Kim Bauer's world fell apart.**

_I've sunken in the _**quicksands**_ of love  
And I don't want you to rescue me  
Screw what my supposed friends think  
It's obvious they reek of jealousy  
It's obvious they reek of jealousy_**

* * *

**

_And I fight the urge to explore  
The vastness of your curves I adore  
You know I, I hate you  
No, I hate you more  
You know I, I love you  
No, I love you more_

**Jack groaned Nina's name hoarsely before pulling away. He lay on his chest, his chest heaving heavily. **

**"Damnit Nina, how the hell do you do that?" Nina rested her head on his chest. She rubbed his chest gently and nuzzled against him.**

**"I know you Jack, I always have."**

_Yes, it's true  
You've brainwashed me and now I'm more confused  
I still somehow hope I end up with you  
Yes, it's true  
I romanticize every single thing I do  
Especially when it comes to you_

_I hope to God I mean a little more then the sounds that escape your tired 4 A.M. lips  
And oh-how I wish I meant a little more then a symphony of heavy breathing and the friction of hips_

_Yes, it's true  
You've brainwashed me and now I'm more confused  
I still somehow hope I end up with you  
Yes, it's true  
I romanticize every single thing I do  
Especially when it comes to you_


	3. The Night Will Go As Follows

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything; I am really poor, think Jack Bauer in the season five prequel when he meets with Chloe.**

**_(Previously on 24) Jack Bauer hears the alarm go off. "Who's with her, who's with her???" Kim approaches Nina with a gun. "I swear to god Nina, I'll shoot." Nina begins to point her gun at Kim. "Kim, you don't want any part of this." As she raises the gun, she is shot in the shoulder by Jack Bauer. Jack leans over Nina. "Do you still love me?" "Damn it Nina, answer the question!!!" Jack towers over Nina on a hotel bed. Kim falls apart at the news that her father is with Nina. Jack awakes with a heavy conscience._**

_**The following takes place between 4:00 am and 5:00 am**_

**Jack Bauer sat staring out the window, once again fighting with himself and losing. He couldn't get rid of that kernel of patriotism and Nina knew it. She knew in Mexico that he was lying to her but he couldn't pretend not to feel anything. That's why he continued to kiss her even after she began to pull away, it felt so good. He turned to Nina who was lying on the bed looking up at him.**

_In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm  
_

"**Nina, do you have any upcoming deals?" He asked. Nina smirked looking at Jack's neck with mild amusement. Jack noticed and frowned questioningly.**

"**What are you staring at?" He asked touching his neck. He noticed blood on his fingertips. "Hmm?"**

**Nina grinned. "You have a nasty love bite on your neck." She seemed proud of herself. He grinned.**

"**Yeah last night was pretty wild." He stood up smirking because he didn't have a stitch on and he knew it was teasing her. "So, Nina what else have ya got booked?" Nina frowned. Jack looked at her. "You okay?"**

**She nodded.**

"**I'm fine Jack, it's just that Amador might know I'm alive and if your people don't find them, well I could be dead." She leaned in kissing him. He pulled away abruptly and shoved her. **

"**They ARE NOT my people, I had enough, I'm sick of getting nothing but fucking pain for that fucking job." Nina noticed he was sweating.**

"**Jack, when's the last time you had a fix?" Jack growled rubbing his forehead. **

"**I… right before I went in to kill you, I did it when no one was looking. I needed it." Nina nodded. **

'**You're in withdrawal; it's why you're getting moody." Jack pushed her against the bed. **

"**I'm fine."**

_Then I'll say  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
To let go of tonight"  
And she will say  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide  
_  
_The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
_

**_

* * *

The following takes place between 5:00 a.m. and 6:00 a.m._**

**Jack grabbed his PDA and pulled on some Kevlar. Nina hurriedly got dressed.**

"**What's going on Jack?" Nina was worried and Jack was worried as well she could tell. Jack grabbed her by the arm.**

"**CTU knows we're here in Mexico, Our best bet is to go to Prague, CTU and American Security have no authority there, I have a private charter booked by a friend named Rupert Lanschober, we need to go to the Mayan ruins, he said he'd meet us there." Nina nodded and they ran down the stairs as CTU charged the place.**

"**Jack Bauer and Nina Myers, we know you're in there, come out with you hands on your head." Jack opened cover fire without actually hitting anyone and they got into his Chevy as bullets rippled through the back tail of the vehicle. They took off the vehicle whipping around a left turn. CTU tried to keep Satellite surveillance on them but Jack and Nina knew all the protocols and they kept their visuals on the rim of the infra red transcripts. As they got out of CTU's grasp, Jack turned to Nina. **

"**The only reason we got out back there is because Tony is working for Stephen Saunders, this morning Stephen called me with an offer I could not refuse, together we are going to make America clean again." Nina frowned.**

"**Stephen Saunders?" Nina asked as Jack groaned. Jack answered her.**

"**Stephen and I worked together in Kosovo in Nightfall, I left him behind, he was my best friend and I left him behind, but I didn't know he was alive, I didn't think he could survive the blast but he did and now we're working on correcting America's mistakes so we can make a better future for the free people. Not only do we get a large sum of money but I gave him a condition." Nina puckered her brow skeptical. **

"**What condition?" Jack glared at her.**

"**Amador is dead, he won't be bothering you any longer."**_  
_**They stepped onto the plane and settled into the private room. Jack held open the door.**

_In a confident fashion  
I will admit my deepest and darkest to her  
And every gaze across the table  
Will send my unsuspecting body into shock _

Then I'll say  
"Would you like to go inside?  
And forget the world and the rules  
By which we are to abide"  
And she will say  
"There's nothing I want more"  
As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door

__

5:45:565:45:575:45:585:45:59

**

* * *

The plane continued to travel as CTU agents returned to the Los Angeles Division**

**Kim Bauer stared in disbelief as Chase slammed down his raid helmet.**

"**Sonabitch, They fucking escaped!!!! We fucking had them!!! There was no way for them to escape." He was pissed and rightfully so. They definitely had Jack and Nina in their grasp. Little did they know that right outside Tech 1, or the dark room as it was called by fellow agents, Tony Almeida was on the phone with Stephen Saunders. Tony had plans to join up with Jack in Prague and he planned on taking Michelle with him. Saunders was his way out. He knew he would be called a traitor, so why not take the full route? Tony turned away from the cameras. **

"**Tell Jack, I accept his offer." He really had no choice left.**

_**

* * *

5:50:015:50:025:50:035:50:04**_

**Jack and Nina were finally in Prague. Jack walked into the place Stephen acquired for him**

_The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
No, 'cause they don't matter _

**Jack turned to Nina. "I want you to set me up with a secure line on your laptop and connect me with Stephen, place a router switch on the interface in order to make it look like I am connecting out of Las Nieves, Mexico. I want us untraceable, I will reward you later." Nina concurred with him and set out to work. Jack leaned down whispering in her ear. "You do this for me and I'll show you what exactly I'm like as the villain." She looked up at him with anticipation in her eyes.**

"**I'll hold you to that, old man." She said laughing. Jack gave her mock look of outrage.**

"**Oh, I'll show you old man, baby."**_  
_

_And I don't care _

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
When the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck won't perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

**

* * *

Tony turned into the parking lot of Saunders's private estate. He watched as his henchmen brought out Michelle. She got into the passenger seat.**

"**Tony are we headed back to CTU?" Tony shook his head. **

"**No, Prague." Michelle frowned. She leaned in and kissed him.**

"**What's in Prague?" Tony smirked before picking up his Cubs mug and taking a sip of the scotch he had poured inside it.**

"**Jack Bauer and Nina Myers, we're going to help them." Michelle looked shocked. **

"**But their fugitives!!!" Tony grabbed her hand tightly.**

"**Friendship comes first Michelle and they are also right, the country is ridiculed with dirty politics, why do you think everyone hates America?" Michelle grimaced stunned. **

"**Tony, you have been brainwashed!!" Tony laughed.**

"**No, Michelle, I've simply opened my eyes, it's time for you to open yours."**

_Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your saccharine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest _

Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your saccharine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
Oh no, you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest

_**5:59:565:59:575:59:585:59:59**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
